


From: Kuroko, To: Momoi

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eventual Smut, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, KAGAKURO WILL HAPPEN, Letters, M/M, On Hiatus, Sadness, Seme Kagami, Uke Kuroko, depressed Kuroko, kagami has a girlfriend, kuroko is eventually happy, momoi is supportive of kagakuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko sends his emotions to Momoi about his time in America with Kagami and the GOM. Only, his love for Kagami is suffering..and how will he fix with the most beautiful girl in the world blocking him? (HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KurokoTetsuya ~ September 04, 2016

_Kuroko Tatsuya_

_September 04, 2016_

_TO: Momoi_

**I didn't expect this..**

Hey, Momoi. How's it going over in Japan? I heard you got a good test grade, yeah? Were the finals fun, hah. ... Okay, so I know I don't send you letters just to ask you how you're doing, you want to know how it is here in America, right? Well, I'll inform you about the gang first, then.

Aomine really loves it here, which you probably expected. He always screams about how his favorite football team is USC, which I don't understand at all. The sport of football is a little out there, hah. It involves a lot of ramming heads and possible concussions, which I don't find entertaining at all. But Aomine loves it, along with Kagami and his family. Murasakibara has taken an interest in it too, I guess he likes the idea of crushing people without being flagged for it.

Midorima learned how to play multiple card games. He says he loves them, which I find increasingly weird. They're called Uno and Poker, ever heard of them, Momoi? I don't think you have, right?

As for Akashi, he reads a lot of books by a guy called Stephen King. He needs the japanese translations of the books, though, obviously. He tried learning the basics of English earlier on in the vacation, but he said it was too hard and had too many rules. Akashi let me read one of King's books once, it was called Cujo.....I don't think I'll ever try to read American horror again. It was too scary, Momoi. Really scary. Oh, off topic, sorry. Back to the boys.

Kise has gotten into shopping, surprisingly. He goes out with Kagami's sisters, Jazmine and Tatana, almost everyday. I can't judge him though, because I've gotten into writing, ironically. After writing a few letters back to you, I found myself writing short stories about being back in Japan a couple times. Although I don't do it much....

Ugh, I'm sorry, Momoi. I'm about to dump some emotional bullshit on you and I'm so sorry...

So when we first arrived in L.A. three weeks ago, Kagami said that he needed to do something and needed our help. He drove the car to a giant house that was super fancy and handed us party poppers. At first the gang was super suspicious, even more so when Kagami asked us to play a certain song that was called  _In My Head_ by a guy named  _Jason Derulo._ We did so though without question, but when he got out of the car to lean on it facing the house with a grin, I was really nervous for some reason. Turns out my anxiety wasn't without reason.

After about five minutes a really beautiful girl came running out of the house. She saw Kagami and jumped into his arms, kissing him. When Kagami spun her around in the air, all of us saw that see that she even had a tattoo of a tiger's paw on her lower back with Kagami's first name in japanese written over it.

She was absolutely beautiful, Momoi....too  _beautiful_.

Do you remember when I told you I was in love with Kagami? I didn't expect to come on a vacation with him to America, only to find out he had a girlfriend who he was in a  _two year_ relationship with. It hurt, Momoi...it still hurts so much. We met his family after that, his girlfriend riding in the car with us. We found out her name was Aphrodite Trinity, but I guess in America you'd call her Trinity since you don't call people their last names here.

Not even a week later, me, the gang and Kagami's family had returned from a dinner, only to find a naked Kagami and his girlfriend fucking on the kitchen table. I cried for an entire night, Momoi, and I don't know how I'm not crying now. I've gotten so much more sensitive since coming to America, and I'm regretting doing so,  _so much!_ I need you to reply, Momoi.  _God, I need you to help me, Momoi-san!_ Please, I need  _you_  here to comfort me.

Please reply,

_Kuroko Tetsuya_


	2. Momoi Satsuki ~ September 06, 2016

_Momoi Satsuki_

_September 06, 2016_

_TO: Kuroko_

**Where did this come from, Tetsu?**

I'm skipping formalities, Tetsu-kun. Where in all heaven did this come from? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I dislike the events that have taken place, but I do not recall having been in a level below the friend-zone with you, Tetsu. Was I not a trustworthy enough friend for you to maybe tell me the tragic happenings before you made happy spelling with me in the earliest of our letters? I am disappointed in you. Most of all, though, I am disappointed with myself. I did not think of your feelings when I agreed to your trip with the gang and Kagami to America. It might not have been my decision on whether or not you would have gone on this trip, but you asked for all of your closest friends permission, and I gave you an answer without thinking the slightest of your well being.

I truly apologize, Kuroko Tetsuya.

On to my response to the wretched pin-point of your distress: Who does she think she's messing with here? Tetsu, you can't just let her waltz up into _your_  love life and then let her settle her little _skanky ass_ into the punch bowl. I will not sit behind a table full of paper and words across an entire ocean and listen to you  _cry and banter_ about a hoe who you think stole your man! I'll catch the next flight, I don't care what it takes.

Excuse my language and hostility, but honey we're talking the _baby_ of the Generation of Miracles, along with the boy I was in love with for the whole of my middle school life. You've got  _five giants_ over there, who went on the trip _just to keep you safe._ I doubt a little drama will ruin my baby boy's vacation. Not only do I doubt it, I  _guarantee_  you that my little Tetsu will not be depressed on his once in a life-time opportunity to enjoy the most free country in the world.

Reply quickly, Tetsu. If you need me with you I will be there in a heartbeat. But remember, you have the Generation at your back, the team you stood with in harmony for three years. Plus, I'm sure Kagami will feel a load of bullshit regret when he sees his best friend in dire need of attention. Maybe a little bit of romance will bloom when that happens, you never know. :)

Anyway, write back fast (or slow if you're  _busy_  ;3), Tetsu-kun. I love you.

Already buying a ticket,

_Momoi Satsuki_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, I know *cringes*  
> But you're in for a crazy ride next update, my little avocados. Be PREPAAAAARED #LionKing


	3. September 10, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I do not appreciate you acting like a slut over my future husband." ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, but my laptop is gone on a mission to the hardware store to get a fried motherboard fixed and I can only do so much right now.

_Kuroko Tatsuya ___

_September 10, 2016 ___

_TO: Momoi ___

**I'm done. ******

_She cheated on him, Momoi. _She threw a used condom at his face yesterday and tore out of the house like a lion. Kagami was in tears for _hours _. I know I don't say this about anyone, but, Momoi-san, I. Hate. Her.____

**^*^*^*^* ******

September 9, 2016

_Last night ___

 _ _"You don't ever listen to me anymore! My entire day with you is filled with basketball and talk about these rainbow headed freaks! Taiga, I can't stand it!" Six Japanese basketball prodigies watched in utter horror as heel after shoe flew out from the doorway of Kagami's room. The exact room he shared with his long-term girlfriend, Trinity.__

 _ _

"What do you expect? I AM HOSTING SIX OF THE CLOSEST FRIENDS I HAVE FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT THE ATTENTION YOU WANT?!" Kagami yelled at the same volume, which was an ear-ringing pitch.

"You haven't been back in almost a year and a half, Taiga! I wan't you to listen to me!"

Trinity screamed, thrusting a golden heel which must have cost thousands at Taiga's head like it was a rock meant for that very purpose.

"I can't, _APHRODITE _." Kagami realized his mistake too slow, a flash of white and yellow material, and one second the Seirin ace was standing face clear of anything, the next he was covered in a face-full of _semen _.____

 _ _**^*^*^*^* ******__

 _ _

Buy that ticket, Momoi-san. I need you here to calm me down. I heard there was a site that sold them for under three hundred yen, although I do not recall which one. All I know is that I need you HERE. Come..... **now. ******

_Pissed off, ___

_Kuroko Tetsuya ___

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I promise that before this Friday, I'll have 2 chapters out!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I did....T.T  
> Feedback?


End file.
